House Of Wax- The Choose(Vol 2)
by Nina001
Summary: What if? Carly Jones choose to stay with Bo Sinclair? What if? Carly Jones doing for sake all of her friends life for not being killed by Vincent Sinclair? What if? The Trudy's son never died in the Movies? What if? No matter how hard she try to runs away from,Sinclair's Brother? What if?She had her own child with one of the Sinclair's brother.What if?.. Will Carly Jones survive?
1. Prologue

" _You are being such a good boy would you like some more cereal sweetheart? Here you go._

 _" He's really being a monster again today.Trudy. goddamn it. help me!_

 _" Can't you be more careful?_

 _" l'm doing the best l can he's out of control._

 _" Sit still. Stop it! Please hold him! Don't do that. Stop kicking! Why can't you be more like your brother? Be quiet! Shut up!_

 **A Years Later**

 _" You'll make mama proud of yours entertain craving human to be wax but mama will so proud of me .. That i brought a future Wife of mine .._


	2. Chapter One

**( Wh**

ile Nick and Carly outside the Sinclair House )

"ls there anybody left alive in this town? " What about this Vincent guy? " Who knows if there even is a Vincent,We gotta get out of this Place.Carly sighed spoke up again." Look. what about Wade and Dalton? We can't just leave them behind." You said your cell Phone's in the truck? "Yeah." All right. this is what we're gonna do,l'm gonna go to the truck and get your phone and see if l can get help.You go back to the road. Paige and Blake-- " No way,No! l'm not leaving you mom and dad will kill me if i left you.Nick rolled his eyes said." Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?Okay. We stick together nothing's gonna happen to us okay.

The two twins slowly walked toward the truck where carly parked after struggled her life from Bo grips,Nick searching for her cellphone under the carpet truck but the end nothing could be found maybe Bo already had carly phone before she could do anything." Wade went in there and never came out." You so fucking annoyed called his name out." Why you hate so much about him nick? " I don't hate him i'm annoyed! We should get inside that house if we could find your fucking boyfriend we'll go in quick,one Pass.lf we can't find them we have to get the hell out of here." Are you kidding me nick who know if the vincent guys waiting for us inside the house?!

" You gonna listen to me carly? We gonna get inside this house and find something useful as a weapon could protect us .. Now that fucking sinclair man is death inside the theater by my crossbow he'll never will wake up;So that i'd suggest you calm down breathing okay.Nick said in whispers as he looked around afraid someone will attack they two without their notice.He watch his twins Carly blanky her eyes thinking something that he could solve it. " What are you thinking .. Carly?She sighed heavily look up at nick face." Did they kill all our friends? " That include your fucking boyfriend? " Its not funny nick, just we don't know where exactly there are! Where the last time you drop paige and blake before you and dalton came in here? Nick scratching his back head thinking." I drop blake and paige back where our camp stood we both had to turn around because of the traffic and ofcourse cause of that bloody game after i drop the lovely birds couple i'll took blake car to find you and wade. " And dalton? Nick scoffs when he thinks about dalton." After we arrived that ass want to look around the town and he suddenly gone to nowhere before i saw that man and heard your voice calling for help.

" Oh nick could be they died? Nick rolled his eyes before he spoke again." Carly we don't see their body yet around in here .. that mean they still alive;Now come on we got to find them and get the hell out from here.The two siblings slowly approach the house carefully not to be notice by the maniac sinclair brother." Let's try the back,Stay close.They two stood middle of the living room where they could see a pool table stood middle of the living room.Carly eyes seeing something amusing her slowly step toward the old cupboard shelf with drawer where she could see the big tittle from the newspaper about the world famous Trudy's House of Wax. But then her eyes spots something unbelievable make her took out the piece of newspaper and read the tittle. " THE SINCLAIR TWINS SEPERATED " before she could called nick whom at the kitchen the two siblings heard the sound of the car stopping infront of the house make these two siblings hide for themself. Carly hide under the pool table order by nick who hiding inside another room.Then revealed the strangest man with wax mask to cover his disfigured face. quickly repair the mask with wax before Bo step inside the house with bow on his chest.

"Hey. you don't ever leave here without me you know better than that don't be so stupid.What's the matter with you? Bo spat at his twins brother Vincent while he slowly walking inside the kitchen touch his chest in pain.Vincent turn to look at Bo seeing him in pain trying to help him out." Don't! i said don't! Get! Get! Fucking freak.Vincent follow his order washing his hand continue back covering his mask with wax.That all Bo can said while he suffer in pain when the bow still inside his chest,He walked toward the sink trying to pull the bow out from his chest but the end he thrown up because of his dizzyness before he grab the small cutter inside the kitchen drawer cut the bow and slowly pulling out from his body.

" FUCK!

He shouts after the suffer is over blood splatter on the sink,quickly he cover up with kitchen towel slowly open the fridge and drink orange juice right through the bottle.Watching his twins cover up his face mask back, he stood beside him." Hey, the town's looking real good we almost finished what mama started.Those two are good they'll fit Perfect.What'd l tell you. huh? lsn't your work more real now? Ma would be Proud,yeah! she'd be real proud she always said that your talent would make up for what God took away from you.About the minute the two sinclair gone from carly sight,she slowly out from the table pool but sudden Bo grab her from behind while nick being capture by Vincent." Didn't ya mother tell you about being tresspasing someone house?

She and nick being brought toward the basement where they can see all their friend still alive but been tied up." This freak want to turn all your friends as Doll living inside the wax while you underneath it for over pass day or month soon they will death.Bo said in smirk glance at carly. " Unless you wanted to safe your friends? Carly look at Bo with tears." How? " Its quite simple Honey, Be mine forever and i released your friends without harm that include him.Bo finger pointed at Nick." Im very impressed when you throw the beer bottle and smash one of my light truck by your fuckin idiot anger that i've never seen in my life, disobey your twins order? that's make my jobs quite simple to have your twins." In your dreams asshole! Bo smirk his eyes never left on her." Choose dear. " If i choose to stay will you let them go?

" CARLY!

Bo smirking again nods his head yes." Don't ever listen to this freak carly you going home with us.Nick said trying to grab her arms but didn't budge Bo already snatch her waist away from him. " YOUR FUCKIN ASSHOLE RELEASE HER! Nick shouts vincent knife at his throats." No please! Alright i'll stay. " CARLY NO! All her friends disagree while struggling to being loose from the rope.Bo smirk before he spoke again." Very well my dear you will said goodbye to your friends and your twins brother.Bo grabs her arms climbing upstairs back toward his room only hear nick voice screaming called her name.

" I'LL WILL GET YOUR BACK CARLY I PROMISE!


	3. Chapter Two

_" Fu_

ck you freak where'd my breakfast! Didn't mama teach you anything about cooked!

Carly slowly open her eyes when she heard Bo voice shouting inside the kitchen about vincent served him late breakfast,she slowly sat up from Bo bed in grunted she hold her back head in pain.

" What the hell just happen? She said sudden her mind pop up about last night." Nick? Oh my god! Quickly rose up from bed running toward the door but locked." LET ME OUT YOU FREAK! LET ME OUT! OPEN THIS DOOR YOU FREAK! YOU FREAK! she screaming kick the door from inside before she heard a heavy footstep walking at the hallway toward Bo room hearing the clanging sound from the key holes revealed Bo himself standing in smirk.

" Morning sweetheart.

" What the fuck you do to me last night?

Bo slowly entering inside the room and lock the door trying to step foward her but carly back away till her back body lean againts the wall." I'd ask you a question what did you do to me last night and what happen to them? Nick and all my friends? did you killed them or you ask vincent to kill them! Bo shook his head slopped his hand inside his pocket pants took her cellphone and dialled the number.

" Its for you.He said handed the phone to her and she took it.

" Carly?

Her eyes wide open when she heard nick voice on the phone." Nick? nick where'd are you,are you okay what these freak do to you last night?

" We're fine as that freak promise;look carly i'm gonna get you no matter what okay.I'm gonna get you out from that house do you understand .. Carly .. carly?

She couldn't speak more when sudden Bo's cupped her mouth only heard nick voice on the phone." Carly?

" Her lips is busy, i'm gonna tell you something nick? Your sister its mine now don't you heard what she saying last night? She sacrifice herself for you and your bloody friends to safe your both ass from us;Now i wonder why are you trying to safe her while she already make her decision to stay.

" You listen freak! i'm gonna do anything even not my capable to safe her i will get her back just mirror yourself that she not interested on you.

" Suits yourself brother in-law we will see you soon when our baby born.

" YOU BASTARD! Bo hung up the phone while she struggling on his grip pushed Bo body away from her unbelievable.

" What the hell are you doing? What do you mean by that? Bo smiling looked at her how so beautiful she was since the first time he laid his eyes on her in his mother fake funeral beside her boyfriend Wade.

" Nothing my love take a shower and join me down there for breakfast.

" I'd rather starving inside this room!

Bo pointed out his finger toward the closet." There a dress you needed i'll be waiting.He said turn the door knob and close behind him.Carly rolled her eyes step foward open the closet where she could see women clothes, dress including shoes and all women things include pads.Carly took one of the dress with pairs of bra and underwear.

" How did he know my size? Put the dress down on the bed she stripped her dirty white singlet where nick gives her for exchange where she tumbles down a hill and falls into a pit filled with rotting animal carcasses;In naked slowly she walk inside the bathroom without her realize she being watching by Bo from the outside of his room through the keyholes.

Vincent Sinclair as usual don't speak much since he was a child his parents adore him much compared than Bo vincent twins the devil of his own.His mother trudy almost giving up upon him with his wild behaviour." I'd remember mama slap me while she and papa try to tied me up on that chair.He pointed at the chair where he and vincent use to seat having their breakfast or dinner.

" I'd scratch mama hand using my fingernails that why i got slapped from her.Vincent who eating his breakfast look up at Bo.

" I've miss mama.

" I know,but she's dead already and you can't bring her back to life to taking care of you.Bo sip his orange juice to prevent him throwing up again like last night when he try to pull out the bow from his body.

" You're still hurt.Vincent said in soft.

" Fuck yeah!

" What you gonna do about her? Bo glare at vincent whom quickly bowed his head down not wanted Bo mad at him.

" Don't bloody care about it she's mine and i'd remind you not to touch her or anything or else i'll kill you! Nodding his head yes the two trudy's boys hearing a footstep climbing down from the stairs to kitchen .. Its Carly with dirty clothes on her arms.

" I'm looking for washing machine so that i could wash this clothes.

" Don't bother my love Vincent will take care of it .. Will you? Bo giving him a death glare before vincent stood up and try to reach carly dirty clothes.

" NO! She yelp put her dirty clothes behind her back." I don't need a man to wash my clothes i can do by myself just tell me where the machine is? Bo smirk before he rose up from his chair.

" My dear we don't have a machine to wash your clothes we using our hand to wash it or vincent go to lake and wash all the clothes over there but i'm not prefer you go over there alone.

" Why not?

Bo reach her jaw tilted up her face so she can see his warn eyes." You'll think i'm stupid carly? If i allowed you to go there by yourself that mean you didn't wash the clothes but you will running from us especially from me and you lodge the report and finally you can go home with your family back while the police tracks us and hunt us tsk tsk tsk.What Bo said is true she will running away from this hell house especially from Bo,why she so stupid taking a promise last night that she will stay with him for all her friends life sake include nick;She rather seeing all her friends died but not Nick even they two always arguing and not so close as a twins but she still love and care for nick because he's the only brother she had in family.

" Why don't you eat first my love then we think about it how to wash your dirty clothes or could i ask that freak to buy a washing machine special for you to use in this house.Carly follow his order slowly seat on the chair infront of him started to eat her breakfast watching by Bo with smile he shown at her making carly feels chill,uncomfortable and goosebump surround her whole body.

" Stop staring at me like that,You freak!


	4. Chapter Three

In evening day Vincent will lock himself at the basement to create another wax figure sitting by himself carly slowly approach toward him not realize she behind him." Its beautiful.He jolt from his place look up at her.

" The famous Trudy's son name Vincent who lives in Ambrosewhich is virtually a ghost town for now because you killed them and make them lives inside the wax till their last breath just you wanna do toward my friends and my brother nick.I have learn something about you two which mean Bo is the evil one but you is the good one;How can you lives with him he insulting you, calling you freak doesn't bothering your mind after these years? Carly smirk convince him to had a fight with Bo so that she can running away from this house and lodge a report about this Trudy's child .. A Murderer!

She didn't know if he can heard her what she's saying or he really deaf or mute person since his born;Carly tip toe toward the table where vincent craving the wax. " I heard you talking you don't need to do this you didn't have to listen to your brother.l saw Bo's scars and the highchairs .. you're not a freak! He was! You don't need to do this. Please! You're an artist Bo was lying to you he used you.Do you really think that your mother would have wanted you to do this? You had a better life you can be an artist,your hand like God who create anything you want;You don't have to kill people who came in here because you wanted to continue the legacy of your mother.Don't you ever think the human you've kill had their own family,a wife,a husband, a baby and childs? Don't you ever wanted your own family?

" ENOUGH!

Carly shock turn to look over her shoulder seeing Bo standing at the basement stairs look at her in anger." What are you trying to do bitch? You said you want to wash your clothes .. come i get you there leave that freak alone;If i see you in here again you shall remember that i will gives you suffer and pain that you will never forget! She slowly turn her feet climbing the stairs follow by him from behind she took her clothes to be wash than walked out from the house toward his old truck.

" Get in! He said gritting his teeth before he drove.As he drove suddenly his truck drove pass the place she remember her and her friends campsite to stay one night for Football game in Louisiana for the next day;She also remember the foul smell in the air and the stranger in a pickup truck visits their campsite Carly realizes Bo is the one who visited them the night before, after noticing his truck broken headlight;then she remember where nick smashes one of his headlights.

" Your brother smashes one of my headlights.

" You deserve that! shines your light and refuses to leave or address yourself.She said in grunted.

Bo chuckled heard her being funny at him." I'll visit you again that midnight when you sleep beside your boyfriend inside the tent and thank to your friend leave his video camera outside the tent make me film the moment you're sleep;how beautiful you are that night.He park the truck under the tree where her eyes can see beautiful lake she never seen in her life slowly she climbing down from the truck amaze the view.

" Oh .. my .. God!

Her jaw drop open in smile gently close her eyes smell the nature,about an minute she slowly open her eyes seeing Bo naked body front of her accidently admiring his board shoulder,masculine body he had and his .. " Oh my god! She turn her body not wanted to seeing more before she heard splashing water behind her.

" I can see you admired my body! He said before he disappearing inside the water.

" Whatever hope you'll been eaten by the aligator.

She grunted pick up the clothes seat the edge of the lake and wash it with soap she brought from his house;She didn't realize Bo was watching her from the inside of water while she busy herself washing the clothes.Before she could stand up after finishing her laundry wash she feel someone grab her waist from behind till she being drag inside the water;Muffled struggling to let go thinking its was her last breath in earth she open her eyes seeing Bo smile at her before he nip her neck till leave his mark then his kiss slowly to her breast and suck both her nipple make her screams inside the water.She punch his face like nick teach her the other day swimming herself into surface and coughing.

" YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE!

She shouts at him who slowly walk out from the water reach his clothes and wear it turn to see her on ground breathing heavily." Isn't it fun. He said in smile trying to stand her up but she push him away.

" Get off of me! She said pick up her laundry walk back toward the truck waiting him inside;He wink at her before he drove the car back to house.

Later Night ..

" Where is she?

Bo leaning on the chair tapping his finger on the dinner table waiting carly to come down having dinner with them." She's supposed coming down right now and where the hell is she? Vincent ignore his twin cursing seat the edge of the table eating his dinner in quietly.Bo glare at vincent who ignoring him,he rose up from his chair climbing upstairs toward carly room.

" Open this door bitch! He knock her door but didn't get respone from her till he hear her moaning voice;He turn the door knob swung the door open seeing her on bed underneath the blanket.

" Get up bitch its time for dinner! He pulling the blanket almost shock seeing her pale skin and sweating on her forehead .. What happen? He put his palm on her forehead .. Cold.She having her fever but why? he run out from his room toward the kitchen grab a bowl and towel before he look at Vincent who enjoy his dinner.

" Fuckin freak you she's having her fever upstairs make her something! Vincent blanky his eyes rose up from his chair follow Bo order while he running back to his room with bowl fill with water and towel on his shoulder.

He sat on bed beside her dip the towel inside the bowl then wipe the towel on her body.He slowly unbutton her clothes revealed her beautiful white breast with red bra he brought it for her before she came." Beautiful. He said slowly bending down lick, nip and suck both of her breast in lust.He almost forgot that he didn't lock the door;quickly running toward the door before he stripped himself leaving him naked before he slowly stripped carly leaving her naked same like him.His smirking thinking by thrusting deep inside her she will get better fast than a warm water from the bowl he brought;He open her legs apart position himself before thrusting inside her slowly then about a second his thrusting become to roughly and passion.Seeing her bouncing breast make him thrust her more and more.

" Ahh!

He smirking again when he heard carly moaning and moaning every each he thrust inside her while she asleep till he reach his climax over and over again spill his seed inside her sucking both her nipple,licking, nipping her neck and kiss her red lips.He put one of her legs on his shoulder to make him thrust deeper inside her better;About an hours he collapsed on top of her while his penis still inside her,smiling look up at her sleeping face before he kiss her flat tummy and murmured.

" We will see you soon ..


	5. Chapter Four

The Next Morning

She didn't know what happen to her last night when she wake up found out she still in her pyjamas but when she try to rose up from her bed;She drop both of her knee on ground groan feeling sharp pain between her legs could be effected by her fever last night? Nah,maybe she just tired slowly make her way toward the bathroom taking her cold shower.

" We need to buy a washing machine so then i don't drove her to lake anymore.

" Where'd should i buy? We never left this place since we born this place do not exist anymore they won't send it in here.

Vincent said while cooked the bacon for breakfast." Figure it out by yourself.

" Why don't we asked our little brother to buy that machine,He use to out from town.Bo lean on his chair tapping his finger on table maybe he should make another list to asked his little brother to buy her and his things.

" Good,where is he?

Vincent shrugged his shoulder don't know where he had gone." Morning! Carly walk inside the kitchen with smile plopped herself on the chair waiting her breakfast.

" Whatcha cooking vincent smell so good.She said waiting for his respone but no,Bo looked at her in curious the way she said.

" You look funny today,Got a plan to escape from here?

" Oh yes i did.

" Well it ain't work if you try,Good luck with that.He said stand beside vincent grab some bacon from the stove walk toward the door.

" Where'd you going?

" It's not your business, i want you watch her vincent while i'm gone i'll be back in hours.Close the door behind him carly watch him drove the truck to nowhere facing her face back at vincent who already eat his own breakfast.

" I'm full thank you.She try to rose up from the chair but being stop by him.

" Eat or i kill you! Warn tone from him carly scoop her breakfast ignoring him.

Bo parked his truck behind his little brother truck after seeing him throw dead animal on the ground with the rest of rotting dead animal he collect on the road." Lester? Bo said climbing down from the truck step foward him.

" What?

" Can't i said hello to my little brother?

" What do you want Bo?

" Stay away from her.Frowning a bit lester said.

" Who?

" Carly,i know you had big crush on her since you saw her in here but i must warn you that she's mine.

" I know what you did to her Bo,you don't have to mention me again.

" Well you can take her blonde bitch friend she with the black man you know.Can you handle to fight him over her? Lester sighed still doing his job.

" What actually you want Bo?

" Eyes, if someone try to drove pass in here asking about her or anything else just kill them.

" I'm not the killer Bo just leave them alone.

" Well i don't care.Bo said retreat back toward his truck drove to town out from the of Ambrose.


	6. Chapter Five

" I don't care what capable you can do she's my sister i want you go to Ambrose, safe her and bring her home to us.Nick said fist his hand on the table front of the officer in grunted he spoke back." How could no one have known about all of this?

" Son,truth is .. this town's hard as hell to get to it's been abandoned for 10 years ever since that sugar mill shut down hell! it ain't even on the map anymore.So i'm so curious how the hell all of you found that place without anyone know?

Paige scoffs arms on her chest." Are you kidding me? We asked you first officer now you asked us back!

" Baby come one this is bullshit! Nick was right carly sacrifice herself to safe us,now we had to do her a favour to safe her back but this officer seems like they not wanted to help us.Or maybe we could use our way.

" Son i'm warning you if i found out that all of you do anything stupid,i should arrest all of you for disobey police order.

Nick sudden jumped up from the chair grab the officer collar neck lean him on the wall nick said." Then do your fucking jobs! I'll be watching you! He let go of the officer collar neck walks out follow by all his friends behind.

" Now what? we can't let that maniac have her,Carly is my best friend we all are,wade her boyfriend and nick is her twins.What you gonna nick? Paige said as she look at nick whom lean at blake car sip his beer.

" I want her back no matter what those fuck won't help her but i will.

" Nick you can't do it alone,you know those brother will do to you if you come back.Wade?

" I'll go with nick .. Carly is my girlfriend i can't let them have her.

Nick scoffs after heard wade word not to look at wade nick said." Girlfriend,if you really care about her you should fight for her not running like a pussy bitch!

" Hey, i had enough of you nick i know you hate me about being move to new york with carly and i don't think is because of that your behaviour so tense toward me;You totally hate my guts! if you really care of your sister much why don't you fight for her that time.

Nick smash his beer bottle on the ground grab wade collar neck in anger." I'm fucking offer myself to safe her life that time but she refused it.But you .. just stand behind there do nothing to said and you fucking cry that time.Nick release wade collar neck walk away from them.

" Nice work you dork! Paige said to wade giving him death glare she walk.

" Babe come on! Blake chase her from behind leaving speechless wade and dalton.

" Pizza? Dalton said to wade he nods his head yes.

Nick slammed his bedroom door hard notice by his mother who at the kitchen cooked their dinner." Nick?

" Yes,Mom!

" How's a going?

" Which one you wanted to know?

" Good news.

" Those fuck won't help us! He said in unbelievable tone laid on his bed hearing his mother footstep at the hallway she swung his door open.

" Why not? She's my daughter and she's your twin nick! Before he could said more he heard his father walk inside the house toward the kitchen calling out his mother name." Upstairs honey! His father then revealed himself beside on his wife said.

" Didn't me and your mother already kick you out from the house?

" Yes you guys did for permanent till i get her back then i'm gone for good.

" What's that supposed to mean?

Nick rose up from his bed walk toward his studies table." Don't you guys get it,your fucking good twin daughter been kidnap by those maniac and i just got back from station and they won't help about it.So? i try to safe her by myself if you do care, let me stay in here for a while to look after you before i die.Grit his teeth he walk out from the room then out from the house to nowhere to be seen.


	7. Chapter Six

One week later

After she hurl inside the toilet bowl slowly she stand up walk toward the sink wash her mouth and all her entire face.Without put it make up or anything to make her look beautiful she walk out from the bathroom plopped herself on bed in second pass she jumped off the bed running back toward bathroom hurling againg." That's so disgusting what vincent cooked yesterday? She murmured continue hurl again till she feel lifeless.

" Are you alright? Bo said lean at the bathroom door look down at her.

" I'm fine what vincent cooked yesterday?

" Grilled meat with mashed potato.

" Didn't you and vincent got hurling today?

Bo shook his head no pointed his finger at the mirror cabinet." There something could help you to figure it out what is wrong with you.So i suggest you use it and don't throw it away.He then walk out from the room.She frown about his word quickly stand up from the bathroom tile floor open the cabinet seeing something make her eyes wide open unbelievable.

" No way! I'm not pregnant must be a mistake,Oh yes maybe vincent fault cooked unhealthy food for me.Yes i'm pretty sure.She put back pregnancy test kit inside the cabinet walking down toward the living room.

" So?

She jumped back a bit shocking Bo sudden jumped front of her." What?

" Did you use that stick?

" I'm not pregnant why should i use it.

" Just fucking use it!

" NO!

He grunted grab her arms walking back toward bathroom he snatch the box and open it handed the stick to her." Now!

" You fucking crazy!

" DO IT! He shouts close the door.

Carly blanky her eyes twice not wanted to delay what he want she pee on that stick till she done then handed to him back." See for yourself! She storm out from the room.He put the stick at the sink waiting for the result.About minute he take a look on that stick in smirk he keep the stick back inside the box for himself before he walk out from the room to met her.

" You were right i'm sorry but you should eat more because you look so thinner than before i hate to see you like that.I will asked vincent to be more careful while he cooked.

" Yeah right! She said walk pass him turning on the tv.

Meanwhile

" I don't know! i don't know! Please i didn't plan on this.Is all Bo plan not mine not even vincent.Lester said begging nick not to torture him.

The four men watch lester in pain blake spoke up." He must tell the truth when the first we saw him,he didn't attempt to do anything or try to hurt us, are they your brother? Because the only person who lives in Ambrose just you and them.

Lester nods his head yes almost cried." Please don't do this.

" We're not going to hurt you buddy just tell us what they gonna do to her?

" Bo attempt to make her his .. I'm sorry that's all what he said to me.

Wade grunted grab lester collar neck spat how dare his brother attempt to make carly his,Wade girlfriend." What are you talking about? Why?

" I swear that's all i know i bet she already pregnant with Bo child! After lester finish his last word nick push wade body away from lester then punch lester face in anger.

" We keep him in here.

" No you can't keep me in here they will searching for me if i'm not show up .. Please let me go i try to help! Nick scoffs look into lester face.

" So what? if we let you go so then you can cry on Bo shoulder tell him what we had done to you?

" No i'm not i swear .. i don't live with them i live for my own.The four men looked at each other slowly back away having a small meeting group.

" I can't trust him! Wade said.

" Me neither! Dalton agree.

" Well at least he try to help.Blake said look at nick face waiting for his respone but didn't nick walk toward lester said.

" Then help us make sure she's safe, no harm,no pregnant and pretending we didn't come in here;If you agree with that term i'll let you go.

Lester nods his head yes quickly." But where'd could i found you guys?

" You won't but we will.

" Then i help you guys how to escape there's alots way in and out from here that people don't know.Blake hums a bit he said.

" Did they killed people who drove pass in here?

" Yes, what you saw at the church,the theater and everything stood in Ambrose town is absolutely 100% human being but been sculpture by vincent.

" Did you help?

" Absolutely not, Just them.

Blake wait for nick respone to release lester,He agree blake untied the rope from lester body then he show the road where they could use to safe carly and escape from them." I wish you good luck and i promise to help her escape from that house but i can't promise that she's pregnant or not.


	8. Chapter Seven

Day laters

" What bring you here? Vincent asked lester as he open the door.

" This is my house too vincent,Move! He push vincent body who blocking his way he walk inside the kitchen eating what vincent cooked.

" Where's Bo?

" In town.

" Then where is she?

" In Bo room.

" I'm gonna take my stuffs inside my room there's a new spare part for truck i would like to change it.I can see you bought washing machine is that for her?

Vincent nods his head without respone anything could make himself happy about that machine." We use to wash our clothes at the lake.Lester then take a stairs not wanted vincent know what he doing slowly he walk toward Bo room where she in.

" You? As she open the door frowning look at him.

" Shh! can i come in? I'm Bo and vincent little brother.I know we meet before but i didn't told you the truth who am i .. Please i explain to you everything before Bo's back.

She let him in crossed her arms waiting what he's gonna tell her." Listen i know what my brother do to you and i help you escape from here.Are you pregnant?

" Why you guys so obsessed about it!

" Because that what Bo want it from you he want you marry him no matter what,Did he touch you?

" No.

" Good but make sure he didn't touch you or what so ever,listen to me carefully in two days i'll come back for you and get you hell out from here.

" But how? That bastards know if i was lied.

" Pretending i didn't said anything and be nice with them so then they can't suspect you, just act normal not to show any sign that you want to escape.Be prepared, i must go just remember don't eat meat with mashed potato i forbid you.

" What if they asked what should i said?

" Just said that your tummy need cereal than meat.Finish his word she watch him left the room seeing him quickly drove his truck away from the house.

The Time As Come 1.00am

" Come on!

" Are sure they won't wake up? As they running inside the wood.

" Nah! they won't i put some drugs on their food that i forbid you to eat there'a a flowers a bouquet, purple bouquet strong flower could make people pass out for a day or two, i transform that flowers into liquid so yeah as the result they sleep.

" Yeah and we are we actually?

" To meet someone you miss the most.As her eyes see side of the road front of her then she stop running seeing familiar truck parked side of the road then revealed the person she love the most.

" Nick? She smile hugs him tightly.

" Come on we have to go we don't have much time.Nick push her body inside the truck where she can see all her friends not include paige inside the truck in smile they show.

" Wade, wait! wait! What about you? She said look at lester in sad afraid they will kill him.

" I've leave the town right now after safe you,Go! Don't waste your time!

" Thanks buddy! Nick said rush inside the truck blake starts the engine drove away from that freak place called .. Ambrose.

Next Day

" Fuck!

Bo scream and shouts make vincent ignoring him what he trying to do,he let Bo doing his job like he use to eating his breakfast,clean the table, wash the plate he retreat back to the basement hearing Bo shouts at upstairs bang here,bang there only heard one word spill out from his lips.

" WHERE IS SHE!


	9. Chapter Eight

Month Later

" Carly i don't think it was your hormones changing make you eat alots,Have you check with the doctor about your symptoms?

" Nope! for what i bet this is just my changing hormones .. I'm fine paige nothing to worry about.She said scoop the food inside her mouth.

Paige look at her in curious way since they brought her back from Ambrose,Her mind don't think it was her changing hormones but something weird changing about her emotional too.As she known carly since kids she never seen carly cried watching romance movies she prefer babling and spatting about romance movies but now she cried? Horror movie turn to laugh,Comedy movie turn to anger and her flat tummy?

" Carly you should see the doctor there's something wrong in you.

" Why you guys so annoyed? This morning my mother complaining that i eat too much without stoping.Second, nick said i look fat,chubby almost swollen like a balloon and now you?

" Carly please .. when the last time you having your period?

" I didn't count.

" You should see the doctor i mean it! Come, i company you.

" But i didn't finish my burrito!

" Carly! For god sake This is your fourth burrito you already ate.

Paige growl grab her arms push her body get inside the car,paige hit the gas straight to clinic.

" Name?

" Carly Jones.

" Age?

" Shoul i told!

The attendant look up at carly seem upset about her word." I'm sorry ma'am is the doctor here? We need to see the doctor right now is totally important.

" You both can go inside now since no other patient behind you.

The two rush inside the doctor room paige make carly sat infront of the doctor,The doctor smile he said." What can i do for you?

" She seem weird pass of month,she couldn't stop eating,her emotional changing,she getting fatter and fatter and you know the rest .. she freak!

The doctor smirk handed carly small cup with yellow cover on it." I need you fill your urine inside this bottle we see about it.

A Minute Later

" Well isn't it excited?

The doctor said smile holding carly result." Exciting to heard the news?

" Is it good or bad?

The doctor smile sudden wide like the grinch after he stold christmas present from Who village,the doctor grinned he said." Your pregnant Miss Jones.

" WHAT!

Paige gasp stare at speechless carly." Is it wade?

" He didn't touch me but .. How?

" I'm the doctor i can't make a mistake.I leave you two alone.He rose up from the chair walk out.

" Carly?

Paige touch her shoulder carly face totally frown then sudden eyes wide open her eyes ball almost got out from her eyes socket." You scare me carly!

" Oh my God!

" What is it? what happen? Tell me! Carly!

" He did touch me.

" Who?

" He touch me.

" For god sake carly,Who?

... " Its Bo.


	10. Chapter Nine

A years Later

" Mama! Mama!

Carly turn to look behind her smile seeing her daughter running foward her after she finish her school with drawing paper on her hand she look up at carly." Mama! look what i draw today?

" Is beautiful carla did you draw this, what is it?

" You silly is butterfly mama,What it look to you?

" Well i thought it's elephant,No mama is kidding it's butterfly actually come let have some pizza with aunt paige,She waiting.

Carly drove the car to pizza restaurant where paige wait for they two arrive." Aunt paige! Carla jumped from the car running toward paige.

" Hi,baby how's your school today?

" It's fun where's uncle blake?

" Honey he still in outstation he be back another next week.

Carla then runs toward the playground swings and play by herself as carly sat on the chair watching her daughter." She absolutely like him ..

" Oh god paige please! don't mention it,Make me lose my appetite.What you order it?

" Hawaiian extra cheese large with coke.

Nods her head yes she said." Be careful carla,I can't believe you and blake still on date but didn't he asked you to marry him?

" Urgh! He so annoyed i mean his family won't him to marry me without reason but his mother said to him that blake told me,His mother said i was a slut!

Carly burst into laughter watching the waiter put down the pizzs tray on the table then left." I'm serious!

" I know but how come blake mother said like that,Does hurt your feeling?

" I'm gonna chocked her to death!

About an hours spending time with paige,Carly and her daughter back to their apartment she throw her purse on the couch walked the kitchen." You home! Nick said while washing the plate on sink.

" I can't believe you really want to come with me moving to new york after they kick me out from the house.

" Actually dad kick you out not mom.

" So what sudden change you mind to come with me?

Nick chuckled turn his body facing his twin." I heard new york had tallest building in the sky like i said before and i want to stay with you because i could seek a job in here and i did.I'd changed man carly i'm not old nick that you use to know.

" Uncle Nick!

Carla jumped on him in smile he said." Hello my coco how's your school?

" Perfect! There's a boy try to bully me but i didn't give him a chance.

" What you do?

" I punch his face like you teach me.

Carly gasp crossed her arms on chest." Carla! Nick come on she just a child okay stop teaching her that could make her hurting herself.

" Well it's good for her too when the time is come,Go take your shower you smell like a rotted corpse.He put her down on the floor watching she running toward her bedroom he spoke to carly." She look like him.

" For a million time nick stop talking about him.

" He really did,how come you didn't realise?

" How should i know nick that week i knew he force me to take a pregnancy test after he heard me hurling inside the bathroom and he didn't tell me i was pregnant.

Nick inhaled a bit order her to take her shower before having dinner like a normal family,After having dinner nick sat on the balcony while carly already sleep inside her room but not for carla who walk toward him from behind then stand beside him asking a question about her biogical father." Do you know my father uncle nick? What he is like? Does he look like me?

" You know hisasshole right? His a monster that why your mother run away from him because he will kill people your mother love the most that include me,aunt paige,uncle blake,uncle dalton and uncle wade.

She hugs nick tightly crying, her height only level nick waist compared him 6' tall than his niece." I'm not gonna let him hurt my mama,you and all the rest ..I'd promise.


	11. Chapter Ten

Marry me carly i've been waiting for so long.

" Wade is too late okay my body had been touch by him before i married and my dad kick me out from the house because of it.

She said lean on the chair in sad rubs her temple her mind sudden flashback when the time they came to Ambrose what a nightmare place she never been stay especially with the sinclair brother. " Is not too late carly i don't care if you been touch by him, all i want is you carly and i don't care carla blood related to him i still love her like my own daughter.

" Forget it wade consider me as your best friend okay, i do love you but i can't i'm sorry ..

Meanwhile ..

" Hi,are you Carla Benson Jones?

" My mama said don't talk with the strangers but why the strangers knew my name?

The man chuckled said. " I'm sorry i didn't give you proper introduce i'm your mother and your uncle friends.Could you tell me where they lives almost over years i've never since them before you born.

" I lives with them,I show you where we lives.

" But you're in school sweetheart i can took you away from here that illegal you know that,It's called kidnapping.

" Well my mama will pick me up everyday after school you could meet her too.

" It would be delightful.The man smile.

3.15pm

Carla walked out from the door searching for her mother but don't see her anywhere not her or even her car.Slowly she step out saw the same man she had meet earlier." Have you seen my mama sir?

" I've been waiting for her to come but she didn't show up,How about i send you home probably your mother so busy for her work.

" Can i trust you?

The man smile nods his head yes." I've never hurt you.

45 minute later

Carly climb out from the car running looking for her daughter but never been seen only the guard approach toward her in curious said." Ma'am who you looking for?

" Urmm, my daughter Carla Benson Jones.

" There's a man took her back home is he your husband?

Carly face started to panic but she control it by shook her head no dialling nick number incase he had her." Yeah?

" Is she with you?

" No,Why? Carly i've got lot work to do okay text me if anything happen.They two hung up carly gasp a bit look at the guard.

" My husband took her back home i'm sorry he didn't call or text me.She lied, the guard smile.Quickly she jumped in inside her car hit the gas drove as fast she can .." MOVE IT!

As she arrive at her apartment she rush out from the elevator trying to find her keys apartment to open the door but she stop what she want to do when she heard giggle laugh from her daughter inside the apartment strangers male voice with her,Not nick but who? She pull out paper spray from her purse slowly she open the door seeing carla bouncing up and down on the couch with male figure beside her.

" Mama?

Her daughter notice carly stood middle of the living room with paper spray on her hand protecting herself." Stay away who you are! Carla come here!

" Mama what's wrong?

" This is wrong carla you bought a strangers guess inside our apartment.Before she could said more slowly the man stand up from the couch he sat slowly turn his body facing at her.

" Oh my god! Lester?

" How you doing Carly.

She drop her purse on the floor in shock blanky her eyes over and over can't believe someday she will meet him again and yes he stood there inside her apartment with smile. " How?

" There something we need to discuss it's important.

" You need a drink?

" Sure,i guess nick not in here.

" He will back or should we wait?

At 5.20 nick arrive at home he open the door in shock seeing lester sat on their couch talking with carly." lester?

" Long time no see.

" Yeah! Over years and don't tell me you are here because of your brother's

Lester sudden give nick wicked smile calmy nods his head yes." That's why i'm here.

Carly quickly order her daugter sat beside her in panic while nick sat beside his niece protect two girl under his wings." Tell us.

" Well after we both seperated our ways the next day i'll come back watch them from far away but still i can hear his voice wanting you so badly.I also heard he move out left vincent alone in Ambrose,i try to track him down but i'm sorry ..

" So that's mean you never sight him? Oh my god nick it's happening again!

" What's going on mama?

" Carly he don't know where we lives i bet lester help us with it.

The twin look at him as lester nods his head yes again." I'd find him as best i could.


	12. Chapter Eleven

" Okay honey,what i tell you do not spoke with the strangers.

Her daughter follow carly word almost mock carly inhaled not wanted to let her daughter go to school." I'm okay mama, there nothing you had to worry about uncle nick teach me how to defence myself.

" Carla, these people lately been crazy we can't figure it out by our instinct are they bad or not.Just promise me and remember what we just said.

" Not spoke with the strangers,I'd get it.How many time i'm gonna remind that?

" Carla!

" Fine! She kissed her mother cheek waving goodbye then rush inside the door school.Seeing her daughter left from her sight carly looked around her incase Bo been watching them from far away.

Lunch Break

As she sat on the sand alone built the castle sand she didn't notice someone approach foward her till the person clear throats spoke to her." It's beautiful castle sand you make it.

She slowly look up at the person was, same brown eyes like her the strangers stare at her with smile she said." Are you the new teacher?

" No i'm not.The strangers smile.

" Then what are you doing in here? This is school property,are you in here to see your kids,Mister?

The strangers smile again." Yes i'am can i sat beside you?

" Go on, but don't touch my castle.Who your kids anyway is a boy or girl can i know her name? Maybe i knew them.

" Apperently you are,My kids is a girl she didn't know i'm in here she must be shy if she saw me in here.

" That's stupid! Everyone love their parents came in here,Your daughter such a freak and i shall not talk with you because you a strangers.

" Who teach you that?

" My mama.

" Well we talking right now, that mean i'm not strangers anymore.

Carla ignore him continue build her castle sand." You should seek your daughter,she was lucky having a father don't be end up like me.I don't have a father.

" Ofcourse you are,if you don't have father you never born.So tell me about him.

" My uncle said he's an asshole! He will kill everyone who try to stop his way to have my mama and me.I won't allowed it, if he do that i will hate him for the rest of my life.Even his my real father.She said sat up from the sand ground dusting her clothes." Nice to meet you mister.

Before she walk back to class the strangers stop her asking for a name." Carla Benson Jones.Then she walk.

Evening Later

" Uncle nick what ya cooking?

Carla throw her school bags on the floor running inside the kitchen sat on the counter table chair watching him cooking their dinner.

" It's surprise!

" Carla,please pick up your bags you blocking people way and go get your shower before dinner.

Carla rolled her eyes mocking her mother." Okay your Highness little puppet want to get a shower.

" You rascal! Carly smack her little butt as she giggle running toward her room.

" How's going?

Nick said without turn to look at her." Same old! Same old! I can't barely work properly thinking about it.

" Carly for the last time,please.. His not coming to get you and carla.

" What if he did? We can't trust police of this bullshit! Just remember for the first time he capture me,What the police do? Nothing! Nick i'm tired to be running away from him.

Nick put the pot down on the counter table face carly." I didn't asked you to running from him,if do he came,We must be get ready for it.I'll protect you and carla no matter what just like i safe you in Ambrose.

" Smell good uncle nick.

Carla running out from her room drag the chair and sat on it." Where's my plate? I'm hungry.

Nick lock his eyes on carly about a second then he break the stare notice what he doing nick turn to look at his niece." Coming right up.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Weekend Day

Carly wave at her daughter who play swings with the other kids at playground beside her is dalton as they two accidently meet at the park." Trying to lose your weight dalton?

" I want to balance my body figure i want to look good front of the people,See i've got biceps.It's been long time i spent my time with heavy routine like going to Gym,sports, swimming.

Carly hums a bit with dimple smile she shown to him." I've never losing my hope to loving you carly.

She blank her eyes said." What?

" I love you carly i always had even you with wade and been touch by .. You know who? I'd never stop loving you and i know you can't love me like you love wade but i'm hoping you will,i understand your situation raise your daughter with nick.I understand .. i should go now my body need cardio i'll see you around.Dalton said kissed her cheek watching him leave she turn to look at the swings where her daughter plays.

" Carla?

She starts turn into panic seeing the swings her daughter sat on it a moment ago change into different little girl sat on the swings,she rose up from the bench she sat running toward the girl asking her if she saw her daughter." No ma'am i didn't seen her this swings already empty before i came. Carly gasp cover her mouth that's mean her daughter already gone while she chatting with dalton how come she didn't see it with her corner eyes.

" Carla? She shouts calling her name starts to running looking over her around the park she didn't think her daughter could be far she must be here somewhere but where? " Excuse ma'am have you seen a girl age about five to seven milky skin,red curving lips, waving brown almost dark hairs around here?

" I'm sorry i don't see that kind of little girl around here.

Carly panted nods her head understanding she continue her tip toe walk to find carla about an half an hours searching she stop her track when she heard a familiar giggle around her.She turn to look on her left seeing carla sat under the tree alone with dolls on her arms." CARLA!

" Mama?

" What's is matter with you carla you know how dangerous you put risk on yourself! Huh? Why you didn't listen to me,why you disobey your mother order? Can't you understand what i'm trying to do? I'm protect you that's a mother should do to her daughter!

Her daughter blanky her eyes almost cried carly spoke again." Who gives you that doll? I told you do not received any toys or anything from the strangers! Come on let's go back home! She grunted grab her daughter arms walking.As they two arrive at home carly unlock the door her daughter quickly running inside her room slammed the door hard make nick jolt a bit from where he sat.

" You too harsh to her carly.

" I'm bloody harsh on her nick,she's gone while i'm talking with dalton at park,you know how hard to find her around the huge park?

" Where'd you find her?

Carly walk toward the balcony sat beside nick chair." I found her far from where i'm sit and she sat alone under the tree with doll on her arms.I'm so scared nick i wasn't thinking clearly when my daughter missing in action just like that.

" You'll think that doll came from him?

" I don't know could be anyone.Just pray it wasn't from him, i didn't asked her yet.

Nick sip his last bottle beer stand up patted carly shoulder walk toward his niece room." Go away!

" Can i talk to you for a minute? Nick said lean at his niece door then he heard the door been unlock from the inside as he keep his smile at her.

" Your mama told me everything.He said walk inside her room plopped on bed while carla sat on her studies chair." You can't mad at your mama carla,you know what she trying to do? To protect you.

" I know but this .. this is over protective on me.

" Then tell me who gives that doll?

" His a nice man i meet him before at my school i thought he was my teacher i'd never think i will meet him at park and he gaves me this.

Carla show nick the doll she received by the strangers she meet at school." Carla, let me tell you something .. There's no reason the strangers you met at school will meet you again at the park and gaves you doll how exactly the same time your mother brought you there.Don't you think it was suspicious? What if the man you meet today and the same man you met at school .. It's was your father? What would your mother think losing you under her protection? she will gone crazy if she lose you;Do you really want to see your mother been sending to mental hospital because of you?

Carla sudden burst into tears jumped on nick laps hugging him tightly." I'm sorry.

" It's okay my coco just remember one thing that you must promise me that you will never spoke to him again,Do you understand?

Nick said cupped her chubby cheek she nods her head yes promise that she will never spoke to him again,nick wiping her tears in smile nick said again." If you see him or he trying to talk with you,Just run as fast you can or runs toward nearest station and one more thing .. This is basically very important happen to women .. Scream! So then they know you're in e, you need to say sorry to your mama she so upset right now.

Seeing her running toward carly nick lean at the wall crossed his arms watching the scene between mother and daughter hugging each other with tears." I will never spoke to him again mama ..


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Weeks Later

" Jones!

She look up from the book seeing three boy stood infront of her in smirking face they had shown." Nice hat!

Trying to ignore them by continue read the book sudden they three took her hat and book from her hand and head she stood up from where she seat in braviest she said." Give it back!

" You,scared?

" I said,Give it back!

" You want it? Come get it.

Carla stare at those loser boy front of her grunted but not cry heard the boy said." What are you gonna do about it? Cry? Go on,Cry!

" I asked you twice.

" Twice what,Loser? One of the boy try to punch her face without a second thought she already kick the three boy ass by herself,Snatching back her hat and book carla said." I asked twice! Then she turn her feet walk back inside the class leaving bloody three boy on the ground behind her.

Minute Later ..

" Miss Jones the principal wanted to see you in her office,Right now.

Her english teacher said as she slowly standing up walked toward the principal office close the door behind it she sat on the chair infront of her principal." Miss jones,you wanna know why i called you in here?

" Did i do something wrong?

" Yes, and you know why.

" I didn't start the fight .. They did.

About later nick burst inside the principal office in panted he close the door behind him sat beside his niece." Mr Jones, we called you in here because of your niece i'm try to called her mother but she didn't answer it.

" And what exactly she do?

" Will you come with me? The principal asked him and carla walked out from the room follow her behind toward the medical room where the three boy had been beat up by carla.

" I want to see my boy,Bryan,baby are you okay?

Nick watch one of the boy parents asking him if he hurt so much babling! Babling! The parents spoke again." Look at this. Does it hurt? i know it does,look there's blood all over his goddamn new shirt,Bobby.That's why you gotta watch the sneaky little bitches on the playground.

" Hey! Hey!

Nick said blocking her word insulting his niece." Hey! Hey! Hey!what, huh? Hey, what? You wanna say something?Hey! hey! hey.You wanna say something to me?

Nick stare at those boy parents break the stare he look at the principal." That bitch is under her drugs that's why she behave like that.As they two walked nick still heard that bitch insulting.

" Listen, you've got a great niece,Mr jones.I don't want she end up being one of them.The principal said,Nick bend one of his knee same level with her he asked.

" You all right?So, what happened?

" I warned then two times,like I was supposed to.

The principle then said to nick." The schoolyard monitor said she saw Carla hit them pretty hard,like she knew what she was doing.

" He started it! He's a bully.

" Carla, come on.Nick sighed look at the principal face." Maybe this is my fault i taught her to defend herself.

" Think it's good teaching your little girl to fight?

" No.Defend herself though, yeah!

The principal blanky her eyes for a moment before she turn to look at carla." Hey carla do you mind waiting in the hall, just for a minute?

" Yes, ma'am.

" Thank you.As she watch carla walk away from her and her uncle." So, could you tell me why you teach her to defend herself? To whom if i asked,Mr Jones?

The principal question make nick scratch his back head leaning on the wall he said." Everyone but especially from her father.

" Oh yes about carla father,her mother didn't mention it on her personal form file.

" That thing i could explain it why it's personal actually,Anything else?

After had a small talk with carla principal nick burst out from the door with carla beside him walked toward the car." Why the principal let me out early from school?

" Because she order too.

" Why has he been picking on me?

" Yeah, he picks on you because he thinks you're different.

" But I'm not different

" Well, from him you are.

They two reach the truck nick heard anger tone behind him slowly he turn to look behind saw one of the parents boy walked toward him. " Jones!

" All right, stand by the car, baby.

" Uncle nick,What's wrong?

" Just stand by the car, please.

Quickly carla get inside the car order by nick seeing the parents approach toward them in anger. " You owe my son a goddamn apology.

" Take it easy you're in the public, okay? There's a officer around here.

Then the officer sudden show up from nowhere nick chuckles." I'd told ya there's an officer around here.

" Bobby, back where'd you came from, please.

" Some sneaky little bitch cheap shots my son,somebody owes us a goddamn apology.

" That's goddamn right.His wife said crossed her arms.

" Don't call her that, please.

The wife chuckles she said." Don't call her that.

Carla trying to get out from the car like she want to punch this boy mother on her face hardly but been notice by nick." Can you get in the truck, please, honey? The husband order his wife while nick ignore the couple get inside the car.

" Don't turn your back on me! The wife shouts.

" Honey, baby, get in the truck.Then he sudden starts the fight with nick but lose about an minute fight laying on the ground in pain witness by the officer.

" Son of the bitch! Arrest him! Robert! Get off of him.What the fuck are you doing? Get this motherfucker out of here.

" Sir, move away.The officer push nick body away from the boy father,nick lean on his car breathing in happiness punching his face.

" God damn it,what are you doing? Robert, what the fuck are you doing?

The officer rolled his eyes spat at the couple." Shut the fuck up! Get in your truck or i arrest you two!

" You're gonna let him get away with that?

" Get in your fucking truck! The officer spat again the husband grab his wife arms walked toward their truck then drove without glance at nick.

" Am I in trouble here?

" No, no. i saw what happened,he was out of line.You really had to take him down that hard though? Embarrassed a man in front of his child, Mr Jones.

" He deserve that.Nick said in whisper tone,it goes both ways,Officer.

The officer smile he look at scared carla." She all right? Carla nods her head yes in smile watch nick shook his hand with the officer get inside the car and drove back home.

" Your mama will found out what happen.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

" What!

Nick cover both of his ears when sudden carly shouts after he told her about what happen in carla school and what she did." It's all your fault nick i've told you not to teaching her anything and now this! She punch their face and you involve fight with one of the boy parents?

" They started it technically your daughter try to defence herself,if you like to see your daughter face got bruise and bloody on her pretty face .. I will let the boy punch her face as the same she did to that boy.Do you?

Carly crossed her arms grunt then she walk toward the kitchen having a drink a bit." I've got my own problem that i can't settle down by myself and now my daughter behaviour similiar like her own father.

" Oh wow now you starts to called him father?

" Shut up nick! this is serious things we should take a risk, i don't want my daughter end up being like him .. A murder! Or end up being like her uncle .. A wax sculptur! Don't you see, this thing happen totally connected.

Nick lick his upper lips frowning a bit he said." I'm seriously don't understand what you trying to said.Just realise it your daughter had related blood with a murderer and wax sculptur,she's got his blood! His blood running inside her veins .. Look? He's super freak and she super defence what's make a deal that boy deserve that carly,you should proud what she had done to herself.Just think if i'm not around you and the same time you need my help,Your daughter could help you for that .. Proud of it! Nick rose up from the couch walked toward his room with no more argument with his twin.

Meanwhile

" I would like to see a principal of this school?

" Are you one of our student father in here.

" No, i seek a job and i saw the paper early this morning that this school need a guard for the kids safety.

The reception women nods her head yes order him to follow her straight to principal office." Mrs.Shelby there's a man asked the post of guard in school?

" Oh yes send him in.

" Right!

The principal offer him to seat infront of her before she asked him a question." I'm Mrs.Shelby the principal can i asked you sir,why are you interested of this position,Do you have a kids?

" Yes i'am i have a kids .. A daughter.

" Brilliant! is she in this school?

" Kind off.

She smirk handed him the form to fill the post,then he handed back the form to her as she read it with humming." Any proposal i could refer from your previous works?

" No, i work by myself.

" Interesting what kind of business you do?

" I own the town they work for me that should do.

His word make the principal frown thinking how could the man called boss must working outside from his town he's own it." Your the boss at your town, i don't think this post suitable for you.

" Please, i like to try something new for my life and my daughter.

" And your wife?

He lick his bottom lips chuckles a bit said." She's happy!

" Okay, i gives you chance you can start working tomorrow by 5.30am tillschool finish i would like to see your best perfomance on your duty and what is your name again?

..." Sinclair,Bo sinclair.


	16. Chapter Fifthteen

" I'm sorry your mama can't drop you off to school today because of her work,she had to wake up early prepared for her meeting with her clients.I hope you understand .. she's not hating you about yesterday what you did to defence yourself and your mama proud of it.

" I know.

Nick smile kiss her forehead." Uncle nick could you make me lasagna for diner?

" Okay,special for you.Now go inside you teacher is waiting at the door.He point his finger,waving goodbye nick turn his feet toward the car and drove away.

Carly Office

" So the end.She smile while the clients nods head agree what she had said;The clients gone,She lean on the chair rubs both of her temple open her table drawer pull out her cellphone texting nick.

Carly: Hey?

Nick: She's safe.

Carly: I'm sorry to bother you sending her to school.

Nick: She my niece too carly don't bother.How's your meeting with the clients?

Carly: Fair enough.Thanks.

Nick: I'm gonna buy a grocery she want me make her lasagna for diner.

Carly: Okay,oh don't forget to buy me Chocolate milk.

Nick: Okay.

She put her cellphone on the table smile she looked at the picture frame she put on her office table where her picture with nick,her daughter and her friends her mind sudden remember when the first time she giving birth to her daughter Carla at hospital completely chaos because of her.

Flashback

" Carly stop it! You hurting me!

Paige said in hissing when carly accidently grab her hand then squeeze it almost make paige scream with her together. " Fuck! this is totally hurt! I can feel how my mother giving birth to me and nick.I can feel the pain .. As for you paige? Never ever trying to get pregnant you can see how i'm gonna through this.FUCK!

She groan in pain her legs spread wide open till nick came inside replace paige position as carly squeeze his hand tightly." Nick, i'm not gonna doing this,it's completely hurting me! Please nick ..

" Carly,you about to having a baby okay stop talking garbage now i want you to push.

" You're not a doctor nick!

" Well,today i'am.. Now push!

And yes she did while squeezing nick hand about an second the doctor and the nurse burst inside the room asking who's nick was,then the doctor asked carly to push till an minute the siblings welcoming a healthy baby girl in the world connected with sinclair's blood inside the baby flesh.She snap her flashback when someone sudden burst inside her office in smile.

" What?

Meanwhile

Carla hiding herself inside the library reading her book not wanted anyone or teacher found her in there,she then heard a heavy footstep walk inside the library but she ignore it till .. " Hello?

She jolt looked up seeing unfamiliar guard standing front of her with smile he had shown to her,she blank her eyes trying to remember the guard face like she have seen him before and .." Why are you here?

He smile show the guard uniform badge on his left chest." I'm work in here.

" I know,Why?

" Because i want to protect my daughter who school in here and i want to be close with her.

She humming a bit completely ignoring him as she promise to her uncle not to talk with him." Did you make a promise to someone not to talk with me?

She sigh out loud dusting her school uniform with book on her arms giving him death glare,she walk away to find a perfect spots continue to reading her book." I'm not finish with you sweethearts.

" Looked mister i don't know you okay,you just a guard in this school if you really want to spent your time talking,Why don't you find your daughter and talked with her and leave me alone,Don't called me sweethearts! She grunted trying to walk but she stop when she heard his word make whole her body shiver hearing his word.

" Because i'am talking with her ..


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A** Week Later

" Honey are you okay? Did your teacher make you upset in class today? Carly said lifted her daughter chin up to facing her." What's wrong? She asked again,carla slowly turn to look on her left where he stood on his guard booth.Carly follow her daughter eyes chuckles thinking her daughter had seen a ghost in daylight but when she turn to look at the guard booth,her smile slowly change to shock can't believe for over a years she hadn't seen him but today she did .. Bo Sinclair.

Quickly she grab her daughter arms get her inside the car she started the engine drove away in panic." Why you didn't tell me carla! Why that guard in your school? How could the principal let him work there?

" So you know him mama and you didn't tell me that guard is my father.

" Did he said that to you? Carla he's not your father!

" Don't lied to me mama! Whole this years you and uncle nick lied to me about my father!

Carly pull over her car middle of nowhere she face her daughter in anger." What did he tell you?

Her daughter didn't answer till carly lose her temper by grabbing her daughter arms make her to starts talk but she hissing still not talking." I .. asked .. you .. again,Carla! What he said to you or i swear i will hurting you more than this!

Carla eyes sudden burst into tears seeing her anger mother realise what she did,carly let her arms go then she drove the car straight to home.As for dinner night carly never get out from her room after the incident today,Nick looked at his niece face started to asked a question." Was is you? Nick looked at bruises arms carla get from her mother nodding her head yes she said.

" She upset with me today that i didn't told her the truth.

" About what?

" That my own father work in my school as the guard a weeks ago.

Sudden the spoon he hold clanging on top of the plate he ate in shock news he receive from his niece lips,He asked again." How so sure that guard is your father? What the guard told you?

" I wanna know the truth uncle nick,Did really my mama run away from him or she cheating with him?

Nick clear his throats blank his eyes for a moment he asked again." He said that?

Carla nods her head while her head bowed down looked at her laps." You really want to know the whole stories about your mama? And i don't you to be shock what i'm gonna tell you but first finish your dinner then i'll tell you.

On Phone

" What the bloody fuck is this lester,he work there.Do you know anything about it?

" I'd swear i didn't know even vincent didn't know where's he is,Last two week i've got back to Ambrose vincent didn't said anything about him.No news or anything .. He didn't come back.

Nick inhaled a bit said." Right now she totally piss off.

" I'm sorry, you should tell carla the truth or else ..

" Okay, but i want you help me to watch over him.

" Right.

Hung the phone didn't realise carla had standing behind him hearing the talk between him and lester." So tell me uncle nick?

He sighed order his niece to take a seat and she did,waiting the whole truth about her family secret." You know back over years ago i was a bad man,your grandparents kick me out from the house but your mama always be there for me incase i need her.If i'm in pain she can feel it,if i'm in trouble she will cover it up by fake stories but it won't last they will find the truth.Twin do.That night i follow your mama with uncle blake,dalton,wade and Aunt paige to game match for the next day we never had a tickets so that night we camp out to nowhere till the next morning your uncle wade fanbelt been cutting by someone .. Is your father did that.Starting that day our journey totally chaos because of your father alongside with your father twin,Vincent.Did you remember the man name lester came into our house the other day?

She shook her head yes remember him." That's your father little brother,Lester your uncle.Did you realise your mama missing left index finger? That's also your father did,he cut your mama index finger when she been tied up in the basement while her lips been glued by him not letting her scream for help while your father talking to me.And she got strength by ripped her lips then she's scream and i was there,i saw everything what he did to us especially to your mama.He keep your mama for himself;she spare our life to stay with him or else your father will kill us if she trying to runs away.We didn't know what happen between your mama and him till we found she's pregnant with you,We risk our life to get her back and how so annoyed the police didn't want to help us for your mama.Now this .. That's why we keep this secret for not telling you and what your father said about your mama never ever believe it.We try to keep you safe from him that's what your mama do .. That's we do.

" I don't understand but why he lied to me?

" Because he wants you,Carla.Your his daughter by through you, he can claim your mama andyou forever that we can't fight for.

" But will she ..


End file.
